Rubik's Cube
by carinims01
Summary: Murdock's been having nightmares for quite a while, only this time, Face is there to help him. Post s4. No slash.


Disclaimer: I don't own The A-Team.

Hey there! So, I think I should tell you that this is my first ever A-Team fanfiction. Honestly, I've loved this show for quite a few years, but just recently I started watching everything over again on Netflix (and became _obsessed_ with_ everything_ Murdock). That, coupled with Athlete's song "Rubik's Cube" (which I am _obsessed_ with), created this. I really hope you guys like it, and I'm hoping that I'll be able to write more in this fandom soon-ish because I have several headcanons that need to be a thing. Special thanks to CaptainOzone for her beta-ing and feedback. :)

Enjoy:

* * *

**Rubik's Cube**

* * *

_It was humid. _

_ Feeling a bead of sweat drip down his brow, the pilot's sharp eyes locked onto the small group of soldiers gathered in a clearing of tall grass. There were four of them, all dressed similarly in dark green camouflage with hard hats and large packs strapped to their backs. One of them was limping badly and had what looked like a grey length of fabric tied round his left knee. Another had his arm around his friend's neck, bleeding into a scarlet-stained wrap._

_ Murdock's steady fingers tightened around the helicopter's joystick just as the sounds of an automatic weapon ricocheted around the clearing. Panic flared in his chest, but he carefully lowered the helicopter to the ground, the loud din of the whirring blades barely masking the violent clamour if the bullets as dirt clouded the air. The tall grasses round them bent under the wave of air the chopper's rotor sent out, the blades dancing wildly as the team rushed towards him. _

_ No sooner had they piled into the back, the Captain pulling the joystick backwards to gain air, than had the metal of the chopper shrieked with the din of bullets tearing into its side. Murdock screamed in agony and jerked as one invisible bullet sliced straight through his shoulder, tearing through his flight jacket. The Major behind him was yelling at him to gain altitude and was asking if he was alright. The Captain just grit his teeth against the pain, however, and narrowed his eyes as he left the dense jungle behind him._

"Murdock?"

_They weren't supposed to shoot at medical choppers. There was a large _freaking _cross on the side for a reason. The Viet Cong was crazier than the Captain, though, if they thought that Murdock would be easy to take down. _

_ The directions to the nearest base camp were mapped in his head, and the Captain narrowed his eyes, struggling to see through the thick, smoky air as he banked left. His shoulder throbbed and stang like nothing he'd ever felt before, but there was little he could do for it until they got back to base. _

_ "Captain," the Major howled, fighting to be heard over the roar of the engine, "are you alright?" _

_ Murdock barely glanced behind him, flicking the small speaker beside his mouth up as he responded, "'m fine. Fine. Just... worry 'bout them." The pilot nodded to the two boys who were bleeding out into the grooves of the chopper's floor before jerking his head to the med bag under the seat. _

_ More gunfire whistled through the air just before the deafening sound of an explosion rebounded through the thick smog. A raging ball of glowing fire rose up from the jungle floor, the light temporarily blinding the pilot before he got his wits about him. The shock wave from the impact physically shook the small chopper, and Murdock's lithe fingers tightened even more on the joystick as he fought for control. The jungle below them was on fire; tall trees fell to the ravenous flames__,__ and the smoke rose in great plumes._

"Murdock, can you hear me?"

_God, it was so hot. _

_ "Captain, what the heck is going on?" _

_ Murdock's head snapped to the side, towards the anxious Major as sweat gathered on his upper lip. "We're bein' shot at! I thought that would've been obvious!"_

_ "Well, get us out of here!" _

_ The Captain grit his teeth and squinted as he banked right, evading the building explosions as he gained altitude. "Whaddya think I'm tryin' to do?" The pain in his shoulder flared like an eager fire, and the pilot gripped the joystick with one hand while attempting to stem the blood gushing out of his shoulder. He was grateful, though, that it was a through and through. _

_Murdock swore, knowing he wouldn't be able to make the rendezvous with the team. Not with the injury he'd sustained. Faceman would just have to get B.A. to help him._

"Murdock, wake up!"

"_No, no, no, no!"_

"_What is it, Captain?" _

_ Murdock didn't even try to hide the panic flaring in his eyes. The nausea rolling through him made it so he couldn't fully focus, and the overwhelming heat had drops of sweat gathered on his brow. "We musta taken a slug in the gas tank, Major." _

_ "What does that mean?" he snapped. _

_ "It means we're goin' _down._"_

_They were losing altitude fast. The chopper's rotor was cutting to dangerously low speeds and the pilot jerked the controls side to side to help balance out the weight. Wonderful. Now he really wasn't going to make the rendezvous. Briefly, he imagined the Colonel barking at some poor kid, demanding to know just where Murdock was and what had happened before he took a puff of his beloved cigar. B.A. and Face were behind him, eyes lit with worry. Face would have his hands on his hips as he paced while the Sergeant would sneer at the flustered clerk. _

_ The jungle was getting closer and closer, and by now, the smoke had completely enveloped them. They were flying blind. They were going to die. _

_ Murdock nearly screamed when he turned, stretching his injured shoulder as he yelled, "Brace yourselves!" He clenched his eyes shut, his fingers curled round the edges of his seat until his knuckles were white. There was a terrifying screech of metal and then..._

The Captain jerked away from the tight grip on his arm, pulling it away from the silhouetted figure above him as he writhed in his small bed. Terror rushed through him as another hand shot out, covering his mouth just as he was about to cry out. His nightmares were still there on the surface, the panic and anxiety and stress of it all fresh in his mind, disorientating him.

"Murdock," the voice hissed quietly beside him, "it's me! It's me! It's Face!"

It took several more seconds for the words to register, and slowly the pilot calmed, though his heart still raced in his chest. He was in the VA. He was _safe. _His fingers loosened around his friend's wrist, and the Lieutenant cautiously pulled his hand back. "Face?" The strain in his voice surprised even himself, and it was only then that he realized that his face was damp with sweat and his eyes stung with tears.

Face nodded, tentatively sitting down beside him just as the Captain turned himself on trembling arms and folded his legs beneath him. The Lieutenant could see the flashes of his friend's nightmare in his dark eyes; in the cautious, slow way he moved. "Murdock, are you alright?"

The pilot closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before he shrugged. "I dunno, Faceman. I dunno. I..." He exhaled heavily, dropping his face into his hands.

"Just how long have you been having these nightmares?" he asked anxiously. His blue eyes narrowed at his friend, his frown deepening when he saw the dark bags underneath Murdock's stormy eyes.

"Just... a few... a few days?" he answered quietly. "Maybe longer."

_"Days?_ Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's notta b-big deal. Really. It's not like I'm the only one who h-has nightmares."

"No," Face agreed, "but you're the only one from the team in a_ psych_ ward. Now, what's wrong?"

Sighing, the Captain turned away before he shivered from the cold air drifting in through the open window. "What-what're you doin' here anyway?"

"Hannibal wants us in New Mexico tomorrow. I called and left a code with one of the nurses. You didn't get it?"

"Face, they-they're not good for-for much 'round here. Why didn't you jus' ask for me?"

"I did; I was told you were with Richter. Have you told him about your nightmares?" The following heartbeats of silence was enough of an answer._ "Murdock!" _

"I don't_ like_ talkin' about them," he answered. "I just try to forget during the day, you know?"

"Oh? And what about at night?"

"Can't we just go, Face? You said Hannibal—"

The stern voice that the Lieutenant interrupted his friend with surprised even himself. "No, not with you looking like that. You need some sleep and a good meal. Hannibal will understand."

Fear flashed behind Murdock's deep brown eyes. "No-no, no, no, you can't tell 'im. Or B.A. Please."

"Murdock—"

"Faceman, please. They don't need to worry about little 'ol me."

"'Little 'ol me?'" Faceman repeated. "Listen, Murdock, let's get one thing straight—you're a lot more important to us than 'little 'ol me.' Okay? Alright, I won't tell the others, but you've got to tell someone about your nightmares. It'll help. Really."

The Captain exhaled a long sigh, running his hand through his thin hair as his pained eyes focused on the foliage out the window.

"You can tell me," the Lieutenant continued soothingly, throwing his arm around his friend's shoulders. "We've been through a lot together, you and me."

Shaking his head, Murdock gave him a small, grateful smile. "I know, Faceman, I know. And thanks, really. It-it means a lot."

"'Course," he smirked. "You'd better get some sleep, though, or you'll be useless on the mission."

The relief in Murdock's eyes shifted, his anxiety resurfacing as he tensed just a little under the Lieutenant's arm. "I-I don't think I'll be-be able to sleep."

The corner of Face's mouth tightened as he frowned in understanding. "Tell you what: let's get outta here, and I'll scam us a nice big hotel room with beds so comfortable you won't have a choice as to not sleeping, hm? How does that sound?"

Murdock let out a small chuckle, tilting his head as that familiar sparkle returned to his eyes. He pushed himself off the bed, "Just lemme grab my jacket, and we'll be outta here."

"Good," he said, glancing at his watch. "We've only got a few more minutes until they realize I cut the security grid off."

"Man, you've got everything timed, don't you?" he teased, grabbing his faded leather jacket from the coat rack by his door.

"Of course I do. Someone's gotta keep everything together. Now, come on, let's get going. I want to sleep as much as you do."

Murdock grinned broadly as he donned his beloved jacket and followed his friend out into the cold fresh air, knowing that he would finally be able to sleep tonight. Not because he'd be in a bed more comfortable than his own, but because he would have a friend with him—his best friend.

* * *

Well, I can't think of anything I want to say here other than I hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and that I love Face's and Murdock's friendship. Seriously, it's one of the best brotherly friendships out there. :D I'm going to try to write some more in this fandom and I hope you guys stick around for it. ;) I'll talk to you all later. ;) Bye!


End file.
